


Stay the Night

by Top o the Morning Laddies (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Top%20o%20the%20Morning%20Laddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The light of the late night television show cast moving shadows across the dark floor. Mark's eyes were struggling to stay open, and he sighed, groping around the duvet for the remote. The man asleep on his chest shuffled around, making a soft noise in his sleep. Mark froze where he lay, his head tilting enough to watch Jack in his sleep. </em>
</p><p><em>The green in his hair seemed to glow in the flashing lights of the television; he seemed happy with his surroundings. He looked content, safe.</em><br/>-----</p><p>Some soft domestic fluff and a bit of domestic humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The light of the late night television show cast moving shadows across the dark floor. Mark's eyes were struggling to stay open, and he sighed, groping around the duvet for the remote. The man asleep on his chest shuffled around, making a soft noise in his sleep. Mark froze where he lay, his head tilting enough to watch Jack in his sleep.   
  
The green in his hair seemed to glow in the flashing lights of the television; he seemed happy with his surroundings. He looked content, safe.   
  
Mark smiled softly; the arm that was wrapped around Jack's waist gently moved, his hand shifting to run circles into his lower back. It was a comfort to see Jack so content. He'd been struggling with the move from Ireland, both of them settling into a new house in Los Angeles; away from their friends, even further away from their families.  
  
It had been stressful for them both, their channels suffering from only weekly updates whilst everything was packed and boxed and, in Jack's case, put into storage to be sent to America at a later date.  
  
Cue two weeks later, they were curled up in their king sized bed, legs tangled together whilst Jack snored softly into Mark's chest. Chica was asleep in the kitchen, curled up in her dog bed by the back door - or rather, that's where Mark assumed her to be; it was where she had been when the two men had disappeared to bed.   
  
Yawning, Mark finally turned the television off, carefully sliding down the pillows so his head was resting on the feather down. Jack mumbled in his sleep, but moved closed, making a soft sniffling noise.   
  
Jack stirred momentarily, a sleepy "Mark?" passing through his lips. The elder smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's temple.   
  
"I'm here; I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Good..." It was a mumble, almost inaudible as he drifted back to sleep.   
  
Mark couldn't help himself.  
  
Carefully, he shifted to press Jack into the bed sheets, lips gently moving against the younger man's with a smile. Jack squeaked a little as he woke up, eyes flickering open to take in Mark above him; before his lips began moving against his partner's. They stayed that way for a few moments, bodies moving against each other before Mark finally pulled back, seeing the glint of Jack’s eyes from the moonlight shining through the open curtains.  
  
They were both smiling and Mark leant down to press his forehead against Jack’s.  
  
They stayed that way for a while before Mark eventually lay back down. Jack moved over to cuddle up on Mark’s chest, his ear directly over the other’s beating heart. Mark smiled and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Jack’s forehead before they settled down completely.  
  
Sleep came quickly for them both, smiles on their faces as they cuddled close to each other under their blanket, the scent of each other filling their dreams with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was kinda perfect as a one shot but this came to me as a small second chapter when I read it back :')

Mark shuffled around the kitchen, barely able to stop himself yawning as he did. He was somehow still exhausted even after sleeping so long. Currently, he was trying to get the coffee machine to work, but he was fighting a losing battle. He yelled and gave up, moving across the kitchen to give Chica some food. He sat cross legged, stroking her back as she ate happily, and he smiled softly. She turned around occasionally to look at Mark and lean forward for some kisses before turning back to her food.

"The heck is the emergency?"

Mark jumped out of his skin and Chica bolted, jumping on Jack as he rubbed his eyes. He was sent to the floor with a yelp, but he gladly wrapped his arms around Chica and accepted the love she was giving to him.

Mark laughed a little. "Uh... I was just losing a fight with the coffee machine."

"And you yelled for that?"

Mark shrugged. "Sorry I uh... First night we've slept together in our house. I was so tired, I forgot you were also here."

He flushed a little as Jack smiled, carefully moving Chica off him so he could get up and move to the counter. "You're a klutz."

"Yeah, but I'm your klutz."

Jack smiled from across the room. "You are."

They went silent for a moment, only for the silence to be broken by Jack bursting into laughter. "Mark, you're an idiot."

"What?!"

Jack held up the plug for the coffee machine, not plugged in and connected to the power. "I'm gonna pray for you when the robot overlords take over."

Mark scoffed and stood up, wrapping his arms around Jack as he set the machine up.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mark smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Jack's head.

This was what he wanted every morning.

This was perfect.


End file.
